<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Settled by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984871">Settled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood licking, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, For the most part, Graphic Violence, Licking, Lots of blood and gore and death if you're into that, Rough Sex, Sex against the wall, Smut in Chapter two!, Violence, Wall Sex, biting during sex, choking during sex, graphic description of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overboss decides it's time to take over a new settlement in the Commonwealth and calls upon her most bloodthirsty gang for help: The Disciples. After winning the battle against the settlers and Minute-Men Savoy decides to show the Overboss just how much he appreciates how well she's grown into her new role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Savoy/Female Overboss, Savoy/Overboss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just so we’re clear,” the Overboss said as she paced before the handful of Disciples, “We do not kill the settlers. We only kill their back-up. We need the settlers alive and whole to run this farm. I’ll be watching all of you. And I will be listening to all of you long after this and anyone found or even thought to be guilty of killing or purposely harming any settler beyond pacification will be forced to work these fields themselves in their place. Understood?”<b><br/>
</b></p><p>“Jeeze, you would think she thought we were Pack,” one of the women muttered under her breath to her friend. The others snickering was cut short when Nora snapped her head their way, her eyes flashing.</p><p>“Did you have something you wanted to add, Rhonda?”</p><p>Savoy didn’t bother to keep himself from smiling, both knowing that the gesture was hidden by the mask he wore and that the Overboss wouldn’t care if he did. Hell, she probably would have thought that he was simply excited to be fighting alongside his own gang and taking back a little piece of the Commonwealth for themselves which was only part of his amusement. The other part was watching what he had helped mold taking action as the Overboss stood straight and gave her commands loud and clear.</p><p>“No, Overboss,” Rhonda replied a little snidely. Savoy nearly held his breath as he waited for Nora to respond.</p><p>“Really?” Nora began to make her way toward the raiders ate the end of the lineup, her eyes hard and unwavering. “You didn’t want to add that I was talking to you like you belonged to the Pack?”</p><p>“N-no,” Rhonda stammered out before speaking more clearly again. “No, Overboss. I didn’t want to add that.”</p><p>“You sure? Because it sure sounded like you wanted to add that when you said it.” Nora kept walking forward, only stopping when she was practically toe-to-toe with the woman in question. “Do you know why you’re out here, Rhonda?”</p><p>“To take back what shoulda been ours in the first place,” the woman answered steadily. Nora sneered and shook her head.</p><p>“Wrong. You’re out here because Nisha considered you weak and out of control. She sent you with me and Savoy to give you a single chance to prove her wrong before she decided to use you and your friend here as practice. So if I sound like I think you’re Pack, it’s because I fucking think you are.”</p><p>Savoy was practically beaming with pride as the Overboss made her little speech, making sure that the others knew he hadn’t been sent along because he was weak or out of control. He knew better. Nora knew better. They all knew better. But there was just something about hearing it that made him truly believe it.</p><p>“If you want to be a Disciple,” Nora continued, taking one step back from the woman to resume her pacing, “Then this is your chance to prove to Nisha that you fucking deserve it. Show that you have control. Show that you can keep yourself from going wild like the Pack. Show me that you can do this without getting caught.”</p><p>By time Nora had finished her pace before the line of raiders she was standing before Savoy. With her back to the other women she gave him a quick wink which he returned in the form of a slow blink.</p><p>“I do have one question,” Rhonda piped from the opposite end of the line. She didn’t even wait for Nora to turn around or acknowledge her before continuing. “Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to us like that? We don’t even let Nisha talk to us that way!”</p><p>“I’m the fucking Overboss,” Nora said lowly, just loud enough to be heard as she turned back to the woman. “And so long as you wanna keep taking orders from Nisha, you’ll keep taking them from me, too.”</p><p>—</p><p>The screams of the settlers and minute-men were music to Savoy’s ears. They weren’t the same as the screams of torture and plea’s for mercy he was used to hearing at night as he drifted off the sleep. Those screams were from people that knew their fate. These screams were from people who thought they still had a chance. They were screams from people who thought there was still a glimmer of hope for them, people who thought they might be victorious.</p><p>They were the screams of people who were dead wrong.</p><p>Savoy moved quickly, cutting a path for Nora to take as she hunted for the so-called leader of the settlement. Had she been anyone else he would have left her to her own devices, but this was the Overboss he was working with. She was the woman that had liberated every available park in Nuka-World, a woman that listened to the demands of the raiders that were slowly starting to look up to her, a woman who–</p><p>“Watch out,” Nora called, swiping Savoy’s legs right out from under him with a kick so low it left her on the ground as well. No sooner had he hit the dirt than he both heard and felt the bullet whizz past him. “Behind the barrel, Savoy! Fucking Minute-Men!”</p><p>“On it,” Savoy growled, practically taking off on all fours toward the young and terrified face that had been stupid enough to pop up from behind shelter. He charged forward, angling his shoulder just so until one of the spikes went through the soft gel of the eye. If that hadn’t killed them, the inch deep gap left in their throat after certainly would.</p><p>By time Savoy looked around again Nora was gone, but he didn’t have time to look for her. It appeared that the settlers had managed to send out one last call for back up as the second wave of Minute-Men attacked.</p><p>–</p><p>It was nearly sunset by time the settlers were subdued, inspected, and treated for their wounds. It hadn’t taken much, if any, convincing to get them to agree to start sending their supplies to Nuka-World instead of regular trade caravans.</p><p>“Oh, and one more thing,” Nora added, leaning down to look in the kneeling settlers face. “I’m gonna be leaving a few of my friends here with you to make sure you don’t fuck around. That means no calling for outside help, no sending shit off with trade caravans, and no touching my ladies here. Understood?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” the settler stammered, eyes flickering between Nora and Savoy as he stood just feet behind her. “Yes, ma’am. We won’t call for outside help again. Just please don’t–”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Nora snapped, straightening up and turning away from the man left sobbing on the ground. She finally seemed to notice the raider standing behind her. Her face lit up beneath the blood and dirt that seemed to be caked onto it now. “Savoy! Thanks for having my back.”</p><p>Savoy said nothing as he reached up to wrench off his mask, holding it in one hand as he used the other to grab her by her blood drenched collar and pull her against him. She made a small noise as he crashed his lips onto her, his tongue pushing through as he kissed her in a way he had only kissed one other woman before.</p><p>As the mask fell to the ground, he used his now free hand to grab her, pulling her even closer against him as he tried to urge her lips to move on his. When she didn’t he instead moved his other hand away from her shirt, using them both to lift her off the ground, still running off the adrenaline high such a great battle had given him.</p><p>“Wow,” Nora gasped as she finally managed to move her mouth away from his. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“Neither were they,” Savoy joked darkly, nodding toward the pile of bodies the settlers were piling up. “Do you want to do this right now, or do you want to wait until we get back to Nuka-Town?”</p><p>“Here’s fine, but maybe not in front of everyone.” She glanced over toward the Disciples, all of them left relatively unscathed from the fight, as they watched with great interest. “I would hate for them to think different of you just because of the things I’m about to do to you myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Savoy decides to show the Overboss his appreciation for her hardwork following the battle by fucking her against the side of the barn, regardless of who may see or hear them. Who is going to say anything about it, anyways?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The side of the shack was rough on Nora’s back, but Savoy knew he could do enough to distract her from any worrying thoughts of splinters and the complications that might come with them. To start he grabbed her wrists as she reached for him, pinning her hands above her head before leaning in for another fevered kiss. She returned it with enough vigor that he was pulling away for a breath first, unable to stop himself from smiling at how needy she was and how much she obviously wanted him.</p><p>The next thing he did was grab both those skinny wrists with one hand and use the other to grab her throat, squeezing just a little harder with each passing second until her breath was coming out as a wheeze and her eyes grew wide.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would let you choke me all those times without returning the favor at some point, did you Overboss?”</p><p>Nora barely managed to shake her head, her cheeks growing flush from either excitement or a lack of oxygen. Savoy decided it best not to wait and see which and, with one last tight squeeze, released his hold on her neck and wrists, grabbing her chin to make her look up at him.</p><p>“How was that?”</p><p>“I loved it,” Nora rasped, her head tipping back as if asking him to do it again. He almost did, but as he watched the marks appear on her flesh he had a better idea. A handprint on her throat could have been from a battle. But hickies would make it much more obvious.</p><p>Nora cried out as Savoy leaned in and bit directly on her pulse point, almost hard enough to break skin but not quite. He knew it would leave a mark from all the times he had practiced on her thighs back at the Fizztop Grille. He wished he could do that again, then and there, but he didn’t see any place he could lay her down at comfortably. Besides he wanted to get balls deep in while the blood on her face was still fresh and he was still running off adrenaline.</p><p>“Take off your pants,” Savoy ordered, already working on his own. The bludge did make the zipper a little more difficult but in the end he had it off, pushing them down as far as he could as Nora did the same with hers, except with a lack of armor hers were able to go all the way to her ankles. “I’m not going to be gentle.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to.”</p><p>Savoy didn’t need to hear any more. Mindful of the spikes on his armour he reached down, hooking an elbow under each of Nora’s knees and lifting until her feet were off the ground and with very little effort he pushed her up the side of the shack until the head of his cock was even with her awaiting sex. He was about to push in when he realized he had missed something. Something important.</p><p>“Foreplay.”</p><p>“I don’t think we need it,” Nora purred, her arms snaking around his neck despite the spikes that threatened to impale anything within reach. “Just the thought of you fucking me hard and rought right here is enough.”</p><p>Savoy grunted in response and pushed into her, giving it all at once. Damn, she wasn’t kidding. She was already hot and wet, her cunt taking him as easily as if he had just spent the last ten minutes working her over with his fingers and tongue.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered, one hand finding purchase on her ass and the other pressing into the wall behind her. As soon as he knew he could handle it he set his pace. Hard and fast, as if chasing his own climax instead of looking to please her. He knew better than that, though. He could hear her breath hitching everytime he pushed in, feel her legs tensing when he hit something just a little different, and he could see on her face that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.</p><p>Savoy said nothing as he leaned in, his tongue leaving his mouth to lap at the spray that had hit her neck and collar, going as low as he could to lap up the remnants of battle. The flesh was salty with sweat but left that coppery after-taste he loved so much. As he listened to her hitched breathing become soft moans, he began to bite. He had never bitten her when he was this deep inside her before, but the way she tightened around him had him wishing he had.</p><p>“Savoy,” she moaned, her head going back as far as it could against the rough siding of the shack she was pressed so tightly against. He could feel her hips starting to press forward in time with his own coming up and he knew she was getting close.</p><p>“You taste so good,” he whispered against her throat before giving another hard bite. Perhaps a bit too hard as she cried out again, leaving him wondering if it was her blood he was tasting this time. But at least he was sure he had left a mark on her this time.</p><p>Savoy continued his hard and rough pace, allowing himself to make small noises in an attempt to draw her back into the moment. He missed her little breathy moans, he missed the way her hips were moving with his, and he missed how tightly she had been clinging to him. After a moment, it all returned.</p><p>“Harder,” she moaned loud enough that he was sure the others had heard, but he happily obliged. Adjusting his hold on her slightly he began to thrust into her harder, listening to the sound his dick made as it found itself deeper inside her than ever before.</p><p>“Can I cum inside, Overboss?”</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed, her hips falling out of sync with his but still moving. “Safe day.”</p><p>Savoy almost closed his eyes. He almost looked away from the woman he had pinned to the wall, the woman that he had watched moving to lithely and swinging so easily on the bloody battle-field. He almost looked away from her red-stained face as it contorted into one of pure ecstasy. He almost looked away and missed the way she came down from her orgasm to look at him, her eyes glassy as she ran a hand from his shoulder to the back of his head. </p><p>When she began to pull him in for another kiss he found his own orgasm and came down just a little too hard on her mouth with his own. He lapped at the wound he left on her lips, his knees wobbling as he gave her his all. It was all he could do to ease her legs back down and pull out without falling over. The adrenaline was gone, replaced with the familiar feeling of serenity and happiness that often followed a blood bath such as the one he had just experienced. But this time there was something more to it. A feeling of belonging, almost. As if he had found something that had been missing from it for so long.</p><p>“Shit,” he muttered, placing a hand on either side of her head as he leaned against the shack for support, his pants still down and his cock still hard. “Shit.”</p><p>“It’ll go down,” Nora promised, eyes lowering to what she probably assumed was the problem. Savoy shook his head and pushed off the wall, tucking himself away the best he could without aggravating the sensitive head.</p><p>“I can’t say I’ve ever fucked that good after a battle before, Overboss.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Nora shrugged and offered a cheeky wink. “Not everyone can say they’ve ever fucked me period, can they?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was posted to my NSFW series due to the second chapter, not because of the descriptions of violence.</p><p>Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>